


Hate Seeing This:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: No Fear Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Drugs, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Screaming, Slash, Sobbing, Support, Tears, Torture, Tragedy, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & the gang were at the hospital after they rescued from Wo Fat, & he was shot dead, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**This is part of my series, Enjoy & Read with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny & the gang were at the hospital after they rescued from Wo Fat, & he was shot dead, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*This is part of my series, Enjoy & Read with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was having a peaceful sleep, & his ohana were around to protect him, Even though he wasn't facing any more threats at the moment. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was so sad to see his lover like that, The Blond was glad to have him back, safe & sound, Even though, He will have a long recovery ahead. Then, He was screaming, & Danny, & his ohana, along with the staff raced in there, so Steve would know that he's not alone.

 

"Shhh, It's okay, Steve, It's okay, You're back home, & safe", he said to his sobbing lover, as he was trying to soothed him. Steve was feverish, & called out, "Please, Danno, Stay with me", & he whimpered, showing that he was terrified. "Babe, I am not gonna leave, I am not gonna be far, I am just gonna talk to our ohana, I want you to rest, okay ?", The Five-O Commander nodded, & he let his eyes close, & try forget about the awful day.

 

 

Once, They were out of hearing range, & Steve's room, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover were ready to update the blond on what he missed, while he went with Steve to the hospital, "I think we finally found enough evidence to convict Wo Fat, Even if he is dead", The Ex-Surfer said, as she showed him the photographs, that she took. "Good, I want that bastard rotting in hell for what he did to us, Especially to Steve", He was angry sure, but he has to control it, cause the former seal needs him, & he is not gonna let him down, he'll be damned, if he does. Chin added this to the good news.

 

"I got enough of that stuff that they pumped him with, The Doctor is gonna make an antidote, & try to flush that crap out of his system, He will be all right, Danny", The Hawaiian Native was gonna make sure that nothing was missed at the scene, & that everything was collected. Danny said with a smile, "I know, I hate seeing this, I want you to do your best, I think you should also rest, when you get a chance". Chin said with a nod, "I will, I promise", The Former SWAT Commander said with a serious tone, "If this becomes too much, If you need a break, Call us, We are here for you both", Danny smiled, & said, "I will, Thank you, Guys, You **_are_** the best", as he hugged them all.

 

The Team went to say "goodbye" to their leader, & love one, "We are here for you, Boss, You listen to Danny, & let him take care of you, We love you so much", she kissed the top of his head, as she said this to him, & then they held hands for a second, so Steve feel her love travel into him. "I love you too, Kono", & he winks at her, which made her laugh in response. Then Chin was next, "You get better, Relax too, We got to show Lou the prime spots for spear fishing", Lou piped in, & said, "I would like that", & he looked at Steve, hoping he would like the idea too.

 

"Me too, Me & my dad have a secret spot guaranteed for the best fish around", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, as he was slowly feeling better. "I am seriously looking forward to it, I wished I could've met your old man, He sounded like one hell of a guy", It pleased Steve to hear people talk about his old man like that", "He was", Steve said full of pride, & Lou nodded, & said, "It's a date then", & the three members left, cause there was stuff to take care of, & it couldn't wait. "Staying with me ?", Steve asked, as he was showing some fear, & insecurity. **"God, I wish Wo Fat was alive, So I could torture & kill him again for this"**, he thought to himself, as he took in his lover's battered, bruised, tortured, & abused body, & his drugged & feverish mind.

 

"I am here for the entire time, I cleared it with the doctor, You are stuck with me, & when we get out, I am gonna take care of you, Cause you mean the world to me, I don't ever want to let you go, or lose you", as they leaned in, their foreheads touched together. "I love you too, Danno, Always & Forever", & they shared a sweet kiss, Steve said softly, as he moves back, & lets his lover climb into bed with him, "I will always be here for you", "Right back at ya", & they cuddled & snuggled against each other gently, mindful of Steve's injuries. They were gonna be stuck like glue, & won't leave each others' sides, til they die & leave the Earth.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
